Frozen Rose
by Dreaming of the Shattered Dawn
Summary: In his first lesson with Jiraiya, Naruto fails to summon a toad and winds up at the bottom of the ravine. There he finds the remnants of the ancient guild, Fairy Tail along with its buried heroes. Upon absorbing his ancestor's magic, he's brought back in time. With no way back, will he find a new home in Fairy Tail? [Ice-Make/Ice Devil Slayer/Older/Smart!Naruto][Bleach elements]
1. Chapter 1: Fairy Tail

**A/N: Yo!**

 **A while back, I used to write nothing but Naruto/Fairy Tail crossovers, but for a few months I had lost all interest in writing these stories.**

 **But as you can see, it's back. And this idea hit me in the face like a sack of bricks!**

 **I should start off by saying that this story was inspired by Apprentice of the Fairy Queen by fairy tail dragon slayer. It's no longer around, as they've rewritten it and took the original story down. In that story, Naruto fails to summon Gamabunta in the ravine and ends up reaching the bottom without much injury. And what does he find there? A graveyard holding the Fairy Tail characters. Long story short, he meets Erza's ghost, who decides to train him in her ways.**

 **In this story, Naruto discovers the graveyard but instead of finding Erza's ghost, he finds Gray's tombstone who, unknowingly to Naruto, is the ancestor of the Namikaze family. Naruto touches the tombstone and absorbs Gray's magical power, which leads to another unforeseen consequence.**

 **Needless to say, Naruto will have access to Ice-Make and Ice Devil Slayer Magic. He'll gain two other kinds of magic in the story, one of which is the Soul Reaper powers from Bleach. That's the only other crossover element in the story, so don't expect any more.**

 **Pairing is Naruto x Juvia. I love that pairing and any story that is solely NaruVia gets an instant favorite from me. And no, it isn't incest. Juvia isn't Naruto's ancestor, as Gray married someone else. I should also mention that obviously, Naruto gets teleported to Earthland. He's gonna land there at the end of the Hargeon Town incident at the beginning of FT. For the sake of plot and character convenience, Naruto will be 18 years old in the beginning of the story. The drastic difference between his age here and that of his canon counterpart will be explained in the story.**

 **And this will be the only Author's Note that'll be long. The first one always lays down the basics for my readers, and after this there won't be much to discuss in my A/N's.**

 **So, I do hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **[Part 1 Opening Theme: Jack by Yutaka Yamada]**

* * *

 **[Arc 1 Opening Theme: Asterisk by Orange Range]**

 **[Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Fairy Tail, or Bleach]**

* * *

 **[Arc 1: Comrades]**

 **[Chapter 1: Fairy Tail]**

* * *

 **[Konohagakure Canyon]**

* * *

Cerulean eyes slowly opened as their owner groaned in pain. Bones snapped back into place, muscles knitted back together, and cuts healed with steam leaking from the closing wounds as Naruto Uzumaki got up to his feet. "Stupid Pervy Sage, what the hell was he thinkin'? Throwing me down the damn canyon like that... Didn't he know what would happen?" The young man grumbled as he slowly, painfully, walked over to a nearby puddle.

The blond looked down and took note of his physical condition. All the wounds had healed up, leaving behind nothing but jagged tears in his blood stained orange and black tracksuit, though some minor bruising remained. Naruto glanced around the dark abyss, noting that there was a cave nearby, which seemed to have a little light leaking from it's depths. "Maybe there's a way out over there?" He murmured while walking into the cave.

Upon reaching the end of the cave, Naruto's jaw dropped at the beautiful scene in front of him. A lush field, full of flowers and happily playing animals, sat untouched by the progress of human civilization, save for a single large castle-like building and a serene graveyard behind that building. Naruto looked upwards, seeing an old orange flag draped down the building's front wall, with a white emblem proudly decorating the cloth's front. "That's a weird symbol..." Naruto said to himself as he approached the building's doors. "It kinda looks like a fairy, but with a tail. Come to think of it, this whole place is weird. There's light in here, even though there's no opening to the outside world and the plants and animals are really alive, even if there isn't anything to keep them alive in here..."

As he entered the building, he noticed that as he expected, it was empty. The interior greatly reminded him of a bar, with dusty tables strewn all throughout the wooden floor, a large stage at the back of the room, and the actual bar off to the side, where there was a staircase leading to a second floor. Naruto couldn't help but imagine all the things that went down in the silent building. Merriment, celebrations, fights...he could picture it all with his mind's eye. And for some weird reason, Naruto has never felt more at home than he does now.

After taking some time to explore the building's interior, and taking two cool-looking books from the office on the second floor, Naruto felt a strange pull towards the graveyard. Walking out into the serene field, he glanced at some of the tombstones as he passed them by.

* * *

 _Lucy Dragneel_

 _Natsu Dragneel_

 _Erza Scarlet_

 _Happy Dragneel_

 _Wendy Conbolt_

 _Juvia Lockser_

* * *

For some reason, Naruto's gut wrenched upon seeing Juvia's tombstone, but he shook off the feeling as he came to the source of the pull.

* * *

 _Gray Fullbuster_

* * *

Gazing at the tombstone, he saw that a silver necklace with a cross pendant hung off of it's upper right corner. Naruto, as if possessed by something, put on the necklace and placed his right hand onto Gray's name, his eyes dull. And in that instant, the Uzumaki knew pain. Pain the likes of which he had never experienced in his life. It was like someone had set his brain and arm on fire, and as memories that weren't his own flooded into his mind, a black tattoo began to from on his right arm.

Naruto screamed so loud that it could be heard all throughout the canyon, even on the outside as well. The bangs of his medium-length blond hair turned black, and the grass below him froze into ice. And just as the pain ended, Naruto fell backwards unconscious, not aware of the wormhole that had formed behind him.

By the time Jiraiya came down to investigate his apprentice's screams, Naruto would be gone and the wormhole would have disappeared, leaving behind no trace of the would-be future Hokage, and he knew in his heart that Naruto would most likely never return.

But even though the Elemental Nations may be missing the man who could've been it's savior, Earthland has gained one of it's own...

* * *

 **[Hargeon Town, Fiore/Earthland/Year X784]**

* * *

Naruto awoke to the sound of explosions in the distance. He groaned as he sat up, rubbing his forehead with a scowl and said "Goddamn, what a headache..."

Immediately, his eyes widened upon hearing his voice, noticing that it was deeper than before. He looked around, seeing that he was in an alleyway in a city. That instantly set off some mental alarms, since he knew that he had passed out in the ravine. "What the hell..." He murmured, looking up to the sky and seeing two orange and purple flames clashing. "I better see what's going on... And if it's a fight, I need to test some things out..." Naruto spoke to himself while unconsciously removing his jacket, leaving his toned torso exposed.

* * *

 **[Hargeon Town Marina]**

* * *

Luckily, it didn't take him more than a minute to reach the center of the action and upon arriving, he noticed that a blonde-haired woman along with a blue cat stood by and watched the fight going down. "Yo! What's going on here?" He called out to the blonde as he approached.

She turned and gave him a slight smile, and a little flush on her cheeks. "You see him?" She asked, pointing at the pink-haired wielder of the orange flames. "My friend there is beating up that pervert with the purple fire. Dude tried to kidnap me!"

Naruto growled and looked over to his right side, where both combatants had landed with a slight sheen of sweat on their foreheads. "Hold on, I'll finish this..." He spoke to both the blonde and the salmon-haired young man, who glared at the Uzumaki.

"Hey buddy, this is my fight! I'm gonna finish it!" The flame-user shouted.

Naruto just smirked tauntingly and stepped in front of him. "Why don't you chill out and let me do it? I haven't fought anyone in a while and I've got some new moves to test out. Is that a problem, matchstick?"

The young fighter growled for a moment, then gained a feral grin. "Alright, but if you win, I wanna fight you!"

Black markings spread across Naruto's face as he gave the fiery young man an equally ferocious grin. "Deal. You look strong enough for it."

The other combatant, a man named Bora, yelled "Hey, quit ignoring me!"

Naruto merely gave him a deadpan stare as a pink ice covered his right fist. In a blur of motion, the Uzumaki appeared right in front of Bora with his fist pulled backwards. " ** _Ice Devil's Chao's Fist!_** " He roared, and with a powerful punch, knocked his enemy high into the sky.

As Bora flew away, the other three observers gaped at the power behind the punch and while the blonde and the cat were slightly scared, the salmon-haired warrior could barely contain his excitement at the thought of his promised spar.

Naruto looked at his fist and smirked, impressed by the power Gray left behind for him. And as Bora came back down into striking distance, Naruto took a deep breath and spat out a massive blast of icy pink energy that slammed into his enemy, dragging him through half the marina sector in a glorious display of strength that left half the sector destroyed and frozen. " ** _Ice Devil's Rage..._** " He murmured in slight shock at the attack's power. 'Note to self: sort through those memories and determine which moves would actually be safe to use...'

"AWWWWEESOME!" The fire-user and the blue cat screeched in unison as the trio ran up to him.

"Yeeeah, but I'm pretty sure the cops around here are gonna be really happy with me." Naruto replied sarcastically.

The other young man just grinned and slapped the blond on the shoulder. "Man, I'm all fired up for our fight now! I'm Natsu Dragneel, what's your name buddy?!"

Naruto paled significantly upon hearing that name, and even further upon seeing that old building's symbol tattooed on Natsu's shoulder. "...Naruto Uzumaki. And you two?" He answered in a quiet tone while looking at the woman and the cat.

The blonde reached out for a hand shake and gave him a smile. "Lucy Heartfilia, nice to meet you Naruto."

Naruto took it and shook firmly. "A pleasure."

Finally, wings sprouted from the cat's back and it cheerfully exclaimed "And I'm Happy, aye!"

It was at that moment that Naruto realized that it wasn't a matter of where he was transported to, it was a matter of what time... 'These guys are all dead, I saw their graves! Gray's leftover magic sent me back in time! Is there even a way to get back home?!' The Uzumaki thought in panic before Natsu shook him out of his half-hyperventilating state.

"We gotta get out of here!" Natsu hollered while pointing at a stampede of Rune Knights. "You guys wanna come with me?"

As the group began to run away, Lucy asked "Go where?!"

In response, Natsu shot them both a toothy grin and said "To Fairy Tail!"

* * *

 **[A couple of days later/Magnolia Town/Fairy Tail HQ]**

* * *

Everything was just as Naruto had imagined it. Everyone in the guild drank together merrily, sang songs, and with Natsu's arrival, they erupted into a sibling-like brawl. The blond recognized the building immediately as they approached it, and it solidified the conclusion that he had somehow been sent back through time.

Sad thing is that he had no idea how to get back home, and he only gained precious little information from the memories Gray's magic had left him. He knew how to use Ice-Make Magic and Ice Devil Slayer Magic, he knew how to read and speak Earthland's language, he knew about guilds, He knew how magic worked, and he instinctively knew that he would love Fairy Tail. Aside from those things, he had no idea how the ancient world worked. But Naruto hoped that Fairy Tail's Master would understand his plight and help him adjust to this new world, should he be forced to stay in it.

"So Natsu finally made it back, huh?!" A male voice growled, snapping Naruto from his mental deliberation. Looking at the source, Naruto saw a young man with spiky black hair about the same length as his own, a Fairy Tail tattoo on his right pectoral, and the same silver necklace he wore.

"Hey dude, you're naked." Naruto spoke out in a bored tone, as a random guild member sailed over his head, already knowing that the guy was Gray Fullbuster, judging from the necklace.

Gray turned to face the newcomer, only to stare at him blankly. "You're one to talk, blondie."

Naruto quirked an eyebrow and looked downwards, noting that he was missing his new blue leather jacket that had black fur lining it's inside as well as his black t-shirt, leaving him only in a pair of black leather jeans and pointed-toe leather boots, with his necklace hanging over his heart. "You got a problem with it, asswipe?" Naruto sneered while noticing that the guild's women were not so subtly eyeballing his chest. Putting on a show, he grinned while flexing and slightly thrusting his hips out, causing some of the women to turn away with nosebleeds. "The ladies don't mind, I guess that means that you don't either."

Gray didn't even give any warning before he decked the jeering blond, sending him tumbling across the floor with a red mark on his cheek. "I dunno why you're calling me a woman, since you're the one who just got hit like a little bitch..."

Naruto immediately leapt to his feet with his hands in a position that was too familiar to the Ice Wizard. "Wanna take this up a notch? I'll show you who's the top dog now!"

Alarmed, Gray put his hands in the same position. "Another Ice-Make user? It's been a while since I've fought one..."

However, as they were about to launch their spells, two giant feet stomped on them both and in a demonic voice, their owner shouted " **Alright brats, enough!"**

In an instant, all the fighters froze in place, recognizing exactly who the new arrival was. "Hello Master! Back from the council meeting already?" The white-haired barmaid, Mirajane Strauss asked in a melodic voice.

Suddenly, the giant creature shrunk into a tiny elderly man, who stood on the groaning bodies of Gray and Naruto with a frown on his face. "Listen up, do you even know how many complaints the council got this week?!" He shouted while floating up to the railing of the second floor, holding a large stack of paperwork.

"Loke, you slept with the clients daughter AND wife! Cana, you drank all the liquor in that warehouse you were supposed to protect! Gray, you streaked through that all-female village!" Makarov Dreyar, the Third Master, listed off in annoyance before shooting a glare at the groaning Naruto. "And you..."

"Me?" The blond questioned weakly.

"The Hargeon Rune Knights heard you agree with Natsu to come here, so they decided to send me your complaint. You caused massive destruction to Hargeon Marina, completely obliterating all the docks as well as a good portion of the historical district nearby, including a clock tower that was there since the founding of the town! And to top it off, you froze a good portion of the debris in ice that the Rune Knights are still having trouble melting!" Makarov hollered in annoyance. "And I'm assuming you and that blonde lass over there want to join the guild, right?! Why should I let you do that?!"

Naruto grinned as the old man let him and Gray get up. "Because you love me?"

The guild was absolutely silent for a few moments, which seemed like an eternity to our hero, then they all burst into laughter, including the Master himself. "I can already tell I'm gonna like you, brat! Giving the council hell and having the balls to crack a joke when I make it seem like I'm gonna throw your ass out!" Makarov chortled before gaining a serious expression. "You can't ever let the council bully you. None of you can! Magic is about free expression, the creativity to bring imagination to life! It is human spirit incarnate! The council tries to control every aspect of what we can and cannot do in pursuit of our dreams, well I say screw them!"

The entire guild cheered at that, and Naruto cracked a smile. "Magic is creativity without rules, and that philosophy of ours is why Fairy Tail is number one!" Makarov roared while sticking his index finger in the air, an action that everyone mimicked with a great applause.

"Now, Naruto, I need to discuss something with you in my office, if you don't mind..." Makarov murmured in a low voice so that only Naruto could hear it.

"Sure..." The Uzumaki replied uneasily as he followed the serious elder into his office.

"So, mind telling me who you are? I sense a terrible darkness in you, and I can't let that go without answers." Makarov questioned gravely.

Naruto smiled sadly while looking downwards. "I knew this was coming, and I had to speak up about this anyways. Listen carefully..." He looked back up with a melancholic frown. "I'm not from Earthland. To be more specific, I'm not from this time period."

Makarov flinched in alarm. "Not from this time?! What are you talking about?!"

"Since I arrived in Hargeon, every thing I've seen has led me to the conclusion that I have been transported hundreds if not thousands of years into the past. Everyone I've met in the guild so far were long dead in my time." Naruto admitted. "To be honest, every instinct I have is telling me to keep this to myself, but you're the only person I can talk to about this. The only hope I have for returning home."

From there, Naruto explained his past to the shocked elder. From the Nine-Tails incident to discovering the remnants of Fairy Tail in the canyon, he spared no details. In the end, Makarov just sighed sadly and gazed out through a window that gave him a view of the guild's main room. "I believe you. There's no way to fake the sadness and longing I see in your eyes. Not to mention the fact that you know Gray's Ice-Make style and have his necklace, which I know was specifically forged for him by his father. And I'm sorry to say this, but..." He turned to give Naruto a sympathetic look, "...there's no known Magic in the world that'll allow someone to travel so far through time. Unless someone in your time figures something out, you're stuck here."

As he heard that, tears began to fall from Naruto's eyes as he thought of all his friends and surrogate family. 'Iruka, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Old Man Hokage... I'm never gonna get to see any of you again...' Naruto thought as he silently wept. He held no hope that he'd be able to return home. As far as he knew, there was no such time travel Jutsu in his time either, so he knew he'd have to stay in Earthland.

Makarov used his magic to grow to Naruto's tall height and gave the young man a fatherly embrace. "It must be hard, growing up like that only to have your few precious comrades snatched from you like that. But it doesn't have to be so bad. Here, look." He spoke while directing Naruto to look at all the merry guild members. "Nearly every single one of them has endured tragedy like that, but under different circumstances. Gray lost his whole family and his teacher to a demon, Natsu was raised by a dragon and was abandoned by that dragon at a young age, and the Strauss siblings were orphans for nearly their entire lives. But here, they found a new family in Fairy Tail."

"What are you getting at?" Naruto asked with a sniffle, causing the old man to smile at him.

"Join our family. We all come from different walks of life, but we are all family to one another and each one of you are my children. Here, you won't be judged for what lies inside of you, you'll just be our Naruto. Your old life may be lost to you, but I promise that we will all help you build a new one with us. And maybe, just maybe, you might find this life better than your old one." The Master spoke kindly while grasping the wide-eyed blond's shoulders. "So what do you say, son?"

Naruto thought hard about it, but in the end, he just smiled tearfully and pointed at his right pectoral and asked "Can I get my mark here, in blue?"

"Of course!" Makarov replied happily and stamped the mark onto the newest Fairy Tail wizard's chest.

Naruto gazed down at the symbol with a hint of love in his eyes. 'I may not be coming home, but I'll keep on going. I'll never back down or give up, cause even now, that's my ninja way! That's how you guys would want me to live. From now on, I'll protect these guys, my new home...my new family...my Fairy Tail!'

* * *

 **[To Be Continued...]**

* * *

 **[Ending Theme: Sky Chord by Shion Tsuji]**

* * *

 **So that's that. I hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **Next chapter is the start of the Eisenwald arc and things should get real interesting after that.**

 **And also, Naruto will be awakening his natural magical affinity next chapter, which should be cool. And yes, it's gonna be the Soul Reaper magic. I wonder what his zanpakutō(s) will be...**

 **One last thing. Naruto won't be involved in all of Fairy Tail's arcs. Sometimes, he'll be on his own missions while Team Natsu's doing their thing. For example, Naruto's gonna be on his own missions when the Galuna Island and Edolas arcs happen. Just a heads up. He's still involved in the majority of the FT arcs though.**

 **Remember, reviews help me improve, so if you have any suggestions or advice, just leave me a review or PM me if reviews aren't your thing!**

* * *

 **[Next Time: The King and The Steed!]**


	2. Chapter 2: The Black Reaper

**A/N: Damn this story got popular quick. Thanks for the support! I do hope I don't disappoint you all. Like seriously, 200 follows and nearly the same amount of favorites in a little over a week?! That's mindblowingly amazing.**

 **Fun fact, I am a great lover of music and movies. Because I can, I've decided to include a theme song for each main character at the end of some chapters. Sorta like a tiny Omake/song recommendation. We'll be starting out with our heroic stripper, Naruto.**

 **Nonetheless, let's get this started!**

 **By the way, you are just gonna love how Juvia gets introduced in the story. You'll just have to wait until next chapter. Like I said last chapter, Naruto won't be completely involved in all of Team Natsu's missions, and he won't be involved in most of the Eisenwald incident. He will, however, take part in the final fight with Lullaby in this chapter.**

* * *

 **[Opening Theme: Asterisk by Orange Range]**

 **[Disclaimer: I don't own anything aside from the can of vanilla flavored Monster Energy coffee that's in my gullet and Halo on my Xbox One]**

* * *

 **[Arc 1: Comrades]**

 **[Chapter 2: The Black Reaper]**

* * *

 _When Naruto finally fell asleep, he awakened not even a moment later, looking through the eyes of another man. It was almost like one of those movies shot in a first-person point of view, as he could only observe the man's actions. It was through this that he became aware that this was a really lucid dream, or possibly something stronger._

 _Looking around his surroundings, a bustling port city in the midst of a vast desert landscape, the man could understand why the people back home referred to Vistarion as the Gem of the Desert Country. Despite the heat and the near hostile conditions, Vistarion had plentiful water and food, and the business in the capital city of Alakitasia could rival that of the prosperous Kingdom of Fiore._

 _A toothy grin covered the man's face as he disembarked from his small boat, the gentle ocean breeze making his striped black and white scarf flutter slightly. "Geez, I'm glad to be off that thing. Another five minutes and I swear I would barf!" He complained to himself._

 _"Then maybe you should learn some Teleportation Magic. That would rid you of your motion sickness and it would make things much easier on you while traveling long distances." A soft, effeminate voice chuckled behind him._

 _The man turned around and took in the woman's appearance. Short scarlet hair that left a few fringes covering her forehead, warm black eyes, a small and dazzling smile, and an attire that consisted of a white and red tunic with a long white cape draped over her form._

 _It was in that moment that the man decided that the stranger was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, so he decided to give her a smile of his own. "No thanks, I only need one kind of magic for the things I do." He replied with a grin as he lovingly patted the katana strapped to his back. "So, what's your name?"_

 _The woman's onyx-colored eyes twinkled bemusedly. "Our world is locked in a Civil War, y'know? We don't know who's an ally or a foe. Therefore, I can't give you my full name just yet. But for now, call me Belserion. You?"_

 _The man's grin widened slightly. "Surnames, huh? Fine by me, Bels." He replied, making her scowl slightly at the unsolicited nickname. "Call me Dragneel!"_

* * *

 _The scene warped around Naruto to where he found himself standing in the middle of a serene garden, and across from him was a very slightly aged Belserion, garbed in a white wedding robe. 'What is this? Why am I seeing this?'_

 _The man tenderly grabbed hold of his betrothed's hands, never once letting go of her loving gaze. "I do." He responded resolutely to the minister's speech._

 _"And do you, Sarai Belserion, take...to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" The minister asked the woman as she shed joyful tears, making Naruto wonder why he can't hear the man's name._

 _"I-I do!" She replied._

 _The minister smiled and as he was about to finish the wedding ceremony, the new spouses engaged in a rather heated liplock, making the sole attendant, a red-haired man with black eyes and a tan complexion, howl in laughter and applause. "I now pronounce you both Mr and Mrs. Dragneel. I would tell you that you can kiss the bride, but you seem to have that part down already."_

 _The attendant began to hoot in a rowdy manner and yelled "Come on, take it off! Make this wedding something to really remember!"_

 _The man shot his best friend a glare and threw a glass bottle of champagne at him, hitting the rowdy person in the head. "Oi! Don't talk to my wife like that, you perverted lizard!"_

 _"I was talking to you, Mr. My Big Ass Sword Compensates For My Lack Of Penile Length!" The 'lizard' shot back with his fists on fire._

 _"Fuck off, Igneel!" Sarai hollered in a completely unladylike manner, just as the surroundings began to fade away once more._

* * *

 _Finally, Naruto found himself sitting in a hospital room, next to an exhausted Sarai, who joyfully held a small bundle in her arms. The dream began to feel much more realistic, as tears fell from his own eyes at the happy scene._

 _"You did well, Sarai." The man replied in a much deeper and mature voice than before, though it still held the love and warmth he'd only give to his wife._

 _The woman smiled back and extended the bundle to her husband, who carefully cradled it and gazed upon his son's sleeping face and small tuft of black hair. "What shall we name him?"_

 _Sarai looked that the child lovingly. "I thought we could name him after your father..."_

 _The man shook his head with a chuckle. "Natsu? That doesn't fit well with this little one. No, let's call him Zeref. It's a strong name, fit for a special boy like him."_

 _"'He Who Conquers Heaven and Earth'? I never figured that your first pick would be a traditional Alakitasian name." Sarai teased, though her smile was approving. "But I do love that name. Our next child can be Natsu."_

 _The man gazed down at the slumbering child lovingly. "You're gonna grow to be an even better Mage, a better person than your old man. I just know it... And your mom and dad will always love you, no matter what..."_

 _And just as the man finished speaking, Naruto found himself in a completely white room, inhabited only by a black flame cloaked in a transparent crimson light._

 _ **"FIND ME!"** A loud voice boomed out, and with what felt like a huge push, Naruto was ejected from the dream._

* * *

[ **Fairy Tail Guild Hall/Infirmary/One Week after the Hargeon Town Incident]**

* * *

Naruto leapt up from the bed, gasping and drenched in a cold sweat. "What the hell was that?!" He panted, adrenaline making his heart beat faster than usual. Since he joined Fairy Tail, Makarov had allowed him to sleep in the infirmary, at least until he earns enough Jewels to get his own place. The blond definitely appreciated the old man's kindness as well as the wisdom he provides for the guild. Makarov definitely had the same air about him as the Third Hokage, in Naruto's eyes.

Naruto nodded to himself, deciding on his next course of action. Throwing on his clothes, he left the room and went towards Makarov's office.

* * *

[ **Makarov's Office/Five Minutes Later]**

* * *

The elderly Master remained silent for what seemed like an eternity. Naruto had told him nearly everything about the dream, though he kept the information about the mysterious man's second son a secret, as it might cause a bit of trouble for his friend, Natsu.

"I think you should go to the East Forest and meditate for a while. I suspect that this vision is linked to your natural magic, and it isn't unusual for novice mages to receive such things as they are about to activate their latent power." Makarov suggested with a grim expression.

Naruto gave him a confused state and replied "Aren't the Ice Magics my natural abilities?"

"No, I don't believe so." The elderly man said with a negative shake of the head. "You received those magics by absorbing the future Gray's magical power, which jumpstarted your own reserves. Therefore, you still haven't awakened your own magic judging from the vision."

"Then how will meditating help me?" Naruto asked.

Makarov got up from his chair and began to stare out of a window that showed a picturesque glimpse of Magnolia. "By meditating, you reflect upon all of your qualities. It clears the mind and helps one grow spiritually, and magically. Meditating might reveal your true power. But I must warn you..." The elderly man spoke in foreboding tone. "Beware of these visions. That child you mentioned may very well be the same Zeref that terrorized the land with his evil magic. Legends say that his magic was just as deadly to him as it was to his victims. If you inherited that magic somehow, let me know immediately so that we can find a way to either control it or get rid of it... Because if it doesn't kill you, the Magic Council most likely will to prevent another potential Black Wizard..."

"Will do, Master. Is there anyone that might help me out with this?" Naruto asked, causing Makarov to shake his head.

"Unfortunately not." He answered. "Our only reliable S-Class Wizard won't be back from her mission until later in the evening. I can't help you out because I have to go to a Masters Meeting in Clovertown. Besides, this is a personal experience that only you should go through."

Naruto frowned in annoyance, but gave an accepting nod to the old man while simultaneously stripping out of his shirt and jacket. "I understand. Well, I'll be off!"

"Oi, put your clothes back o-" Makarov was interrupted by the door shutting, making him growl. "Annoying brat. At least he isn't as destructive as the rest of the kids..."

* * *

[ **East Forest/Magnolia]**

* * *

For the last several hours, Naruto sat on the soft grass and meditated. It was a nice little spot, a large area of flat land surrounded by various trees and flowers, some of which had old beat up drawings stapled to them, mostly depicting Gray and another red-haired young lady. It was during this time of reflection that he began to think back on his experiences in Earthland.

In Fairy Tail, he became friends with nearly everyone. He had the closest relationship with Natsu and Gray though, to the point where he openly refers to them as brothers, and they reciprocate the affection. Granted, those two still went at each other's throats as much as ever, though Naruto could see that it was a thinly-veiled act of friendly competition.

Then, there was Laxus.

 _"Nice Ice sculptures. That's about all your magic's good for anyways. Weak trash like you shouldn't have been accepted into the guild."_

Naruto frowned, even though he never broke the trance of meditation. The blond promised Natsu that they'd beat his ass one day, and he never goes back on his promises.

Naruto also found that he hasn't lost his ninja abilities, but it's definitely going to be much harder to improve upon his Jutsu when there's no learning material. 'Maybe the Nine-Tails might know something? I should figure out a way to talk to the fuzzball...'

The jobs in Earthland were much easier than in Konoha, Naruto soon found out. Unless one gets sent to an S-Class job, there's usually no real threat to a mage's safety. A quick scuffle with a monster? Possibly, but it's rare to encounter another mage that's trying to kill you. Even though it's only been a couple of weeks since he arrived in Earthland, Naruto felt very protective of his guild.

Makarov wasn't lying when he said that Fairy Tail was a family.

All of his guildmates treated him like another brother, except for Laxus, and they were genuinely glad to see him. When he returns from a mission, they celebrate his return. When he's feeling hungry, Mirajane is more than happy to feed him like a doting big sister. It was like nothing the young wizard/ninja hybrid had ever experienced in his life. It only increased his desire to protect his new home with every fiber of his being. However, he knew he needed more power. How could he ever hope to protect everyone if he's only barely stronger than Natsu?

'I need...more power. The power to protect my Fairy Tail...' He thought as consciousness fell away from him.

* * *

[ **Mindscape** ]

* * *

Next thing Naruto knew, he found himself standing in the middle of a barren wasteland, the borders of which seemingly stretched beyond the horizon of the endlessly setting sun. However, another person stood in front of him. This man was rather tall with long, flowing brown hair, a thick stubbly beard, sunglasses, and a flowing and tattered black and white robe.

"So, it was you..." Naruto remarked slowly, realizing that this is the being that called to him from the vision.

"Indeed. I know who you are, Naruto Uzumaki. My name is..." The figure spoke in a deep voice, though the blond couldn't hear his name at all.

"Could you repeat that? I didn't hear you say your name." Naruto asked, making the man chuckle lowly.

"There's no point, you aren't ready." He replied. "In this form of magic, names are extremely important. You won't be able to learn my name, or your true magic until you've passed a test."

Naruto tensed as a katana materialized at his hip, and many different blades began to rise from the soil. "And what test is that?"

The man gestured to the hundreds of blades littering the wasteland, all of which looked similar to a giant Khyber knife, yet each blade had slight differences. "The test has two parts. See that blade on your hip? That is my sealed form, which has very little power by itself. The blade is known as a Zanpakutō, or Soul Cutter. Each Zanpakutō has two releases, Shikai ( ** _Initial Release_** ) and Bankai ( ** _Final Release_** ). Out of all of these blades surrounding us, one of them is my Shikai, which is activated upon speaking my name and activation phrase. The first part is to find my Shikai."

Naruto smirked as the katana disappeared once more and randomly grabbed a blade, only to quickly block a powerful strike from his Zanpakutō spirit.

"The second part of this test is to impress me. While you try to obtain my Shikai, I will attack you relentlessly. You must think under pressure, while simultaneously following your heart. That is the true way of life for a Death God Slayer. Never let your emotions control you, but never let cold logic define you." The spirit instructed as he relentlessly barraged the struggling blond with various swipes.

Naruto grinned, even though his Zanpakutō was definitely not showing mercy to it's wielder. "So that's my magic? _**Death God Slayer Magic**_?"

The spirit shrugged with an aloof expression, letting up just enough for Naruto to grab another blade. "One of them. Enough talking, more searching. Should you pass this test, I will grant you access to my power. If you impress me enough, I might just teach you a special spell of mine..."

Naruto's grin grew much wider and he shouted happily, attacking the spirit with a newfound vigor. "Alright! You just gave me the perfect reason to kick your ass!"

* * *

 **[Two Hours Later** ]

* * *

Naruto regretted that statement shortly after making it. Innumerable cuts littered his body, a long strip of blood covered the left side of his face, and exhaustion was making itself known through his heavy breaths and shaking body.

Meanwhile, the Zanpakutō spirit looked calm as ever without even a single scratch on his person, though he was surrounded by dozens of Naruto's broken blades. "Would you like to rest? We can always try again later."

"No..." Naruto growled and got to his feet, grasping another blade that looked like a more refined version of the rest, but it's handle was wrapped in a long white cloth. "If you really are a piece of my soul like you've been telling me throughout our fight, you should already know that I never give up!"

The spirit smiled. "If that's the case, what does your heart tell you in this moment? Don't think about it, just roar it out to the heavens. Let me feel your resolve!"

Naruto took a couple of deep breaths and as if possessed, he tilted his head back and screamed " ** _PROTECT, ZANGETSU!_** " ( ** _Slaying Moon_** )

Suddenly, Naruto was shrouded by a black energy that erupted from the blade, and a few seconds later, the cocoon shattered, revealing that Naruto was now clad in a black and white kimono with a white cloth belt, white tabi socks, straw sandals, and a thin red cord that held the large cloth-covered blade against his back. "Wow, this really is something else. I can almost feel the raw power bursting from my body..." Naruto murmured as he brandished his new Shikai, pointing it at the smirking spirit. "Looks like I passed the first part..."

"Now for part two..." Zangetsu, the spirit, remarked while readying his own weapon. However, in an instant, Naruto vanished from his sight and the spirit suddenly felt a slight pain on his left cheek and looking over, he saw a small cut that leaked a little blood. "What?"

Naruto, having appeared behind Zangetsu with his blade held out to his side, grinned. "Part two, complete."

'Not even a minute after awakening his power, he instinctively performed a perfect Shunpo! (Flash Step)' Zangetsu thought in amazement. "So it is..."

Naruto willed his Zanpakutō to disappear, causing his new attire to vanish as well, and asked "So, what now?"

"I have a powerful sensory ability that can cover quite a bit of Fiore. Right now, I sense that your friends, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and another mage are battling an extremely dark source of magic in Clover Town. You should head over there and put me to good use. But first, I'm going to teach you my signature spell..."

* * *

[ **Clover Town/30 minutes later]**

* * *

Contrary to what they had originally thought, Lullaby was giving Team Natsu the fight of their lives. The demon shattered several mountains with a single blast of magic, a good part of the town was destroyed by the gales caused by a swipe of it's hand, and earthquakes caused by Lullaby's march tore the earth asunder.

For Gray, it was especially haunting, bringing back old memories of a very similar demon named Deliora.

All hope seemed lost. None of them had much magical power left, and to Makarov, it definitely seemed as though he would have to step in...

Then, a confident chuckle rang out through the area and Naruto out from the dark woods nearby. "Oi, who the hell do you think you are? Beating on my family like that, sounds like someone needs a lesson in pain." He insulted the demon, who growled and glared out at the blond.

"You dare insult me?! A great Etherious of Lord Zeref?!" Lullaby roared indignantly.

Meanwhile, all of Team Natsu began to panic as Naruto took his spot directly between them and the raging monster. The red-haired young woman, Erza Scarlet, gave him a worried look. "Listen, this monster is on a whole other level! It would be best to just step back and let Master Makarov handle it!" She told him, recognizing him as the new guy that the others told her about.

Naruto said nothing at first and just activated his Death God Slayer Magic instead, causing him to assume his kimono and wield Zangetsu in his right hand. "Don't worry, I can take out this big bastard in one move." He finally replied with utmost confidence, somehow making the others believe in his new power.

Upon seeing his new appearance, Makarov just smiled proudly and nodded at the recovering team. "Don't worry. Naruto gained a new kind of magic that's hard to beat. He'll handle it."

Meanwhile, Lullaby screeched loudly, causing a nearby small mountain to crumble. "You arrogant prick! I'll reap your puny soul!"

Naruto scoffed as a bright blue light appeared on Zangetsu's tip, which he raised high in the air. "You'll reap my soul? That's hilarious..." He swung the blade down, sending a gigantic arc of blue magic soaring towards the demon's head. " ** _GETSUGA TENSHÔ!_** ( ** _Moon-Fang Heaven-Piercer_** )"

The Etherious didn't even have the opportunity to scream before the spell cleaved his head in half, resulting in a massive explosion that left no trace of the once-feared demon behind. Now, there was only a great crater, the admiring gazes of the present mage's, and a hidden magazine reporter chanting about Naruto's 'coolness'. "Master... Just what the hell was that?" Erza whispered in awe, mirroring the thoughts of everyone present.

Makarov smiled. "That was the fabled Death God Slayer Magic, possessed only by those who are blessed by the ancient God of life and death, Ankhseram. Nobody has ever seen it's full glory and lived to talk about it. This is truly something to see, no?"

"Heh, so who's the reaper now?" The blond mockingly remarked to the empty space in front of him.

And nearby, watching the back of Naruto as he observed the fruits of his labor, a maroon-haired man dressed much like a jester scowled hatefully, seeing that his guild's rival gained yet another legend in the making.

And a legend in the making, Naruto truly was. After the Lullaby Incident and the demon's final remarks, Naruto gained a title of his own that quickly spread across Fiore like a wildfire.

 _Fairy Tail's Black Reaper._

* * *

 **[One Month Later/Oak Town/Phantom Lord HQ]**

* * *

Master Jose Porla couldn't get the image of the Black Reaper standing tall out of his mind. That incident has haunted him ever since the Lullaby Incident. Fairy Tail's popularity has soared to new heights, with most of the area's jobs going their way, leaving Phantom Lord for the buzzards. If this didn't work, then he would be forced to take very drastic measures...

"As you both know, the Magic Council Wizard Tournament is coming in a week. Do you know the purpose of this tournament?" Jose questioned two wizards that stood in front of him. One was a young woman with slightly curly shoulder-length blue hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and a conservative blue outfit lined with white fur and brown boots. The second was a tall man with long black hair, a black and white kimono, and a white haori that added to the aristocratic air that followed him everywhere. And at his hip was a plain katana with a grey hilt.

The woman, Juvia, shook her head. "Drip drip drop, Juvia doesn't know anything about this tournament other than its name, drip drop." She answered in a monotonous, depressed tone of voice.

"The Magic Council Wizard Tournament is a fighting competition between all the legal S-Class wizards of the nation, with the winner getting a recommendation to join the Wizard Saints and some prize money. If they are part of a guild, then that guild would most likely receive an influx of job requests. Essentially, it is a variation of the Grand Magic Games that determines the strongest S-Class wizards rather than the strongest guild." The male, Byakuya Kuchiki, also answered with a stoic expression.

Jose smiled at his Ace. "Correct, young Byakuya. It is customary for each guild to send one or two of their S-Class wizards to participate. If they don't, then it would be considered very rude and they might lose jobs or social standing. Dreyar, without a doubt, will send two wizards of his own. About a week ago, that Black Reaper brat was given a field promotion to S-Class so that he can participate in the tournament. I assume he'll be sent along with Titania. So I have a mission for you two..."

Juvia gained a slight tint of pink on her cheeks, though her face remained emotionless. She read about him in Sorcerer Weekly and she can't deny that Naruto Uzumaki was a very attractive and interesting man. "What would you have us do, Master?" She asked.

Jose leaned forward and sneered darkly. "Cripple the brat, make sure his days as a wizard are cut short before they can begin..."

Meanwhile, a certain blond sneezed and got a chill up his spine. "Heh, maybe someone's talking about me. Or maybe I have a stalker somewhere..." Naruto muttered, unknowingly making Juvia sneeze too.

* * *

[ **To Be Continued...]**

* * *

 **[Ending Theme: Sky Chord by Shion Tsuji]**

* * *

 **[Character Theme Omake 1, Naruto Uzumaki: New World by Tom DeLonge]**

* * *

[ ** _Death God Slayer Magic Technique Files 1:_**

 ** _Name: Shunpo_**

 ** _Functions: High-speed movement_**

 ** _Description: User channels magic to the bottom of their feet and as they take a step forward, they simultaneously release their energy in a burst, sending them forward in speeds near untraceable to the human eye._**

 ** _Pros: Extremely fast to the point of resembling teleportation._**

 ** _Cons: Can only travel in one direction per step. One must be exceptionally skilled to use it effectively in combat situations._**

 ** _Known Users: Naruto Uzumaki, Byakuya Kuchiki]_**

* * *

 **And that's that! I loved this chapter, and the Tournament Arc is going to be even better!**

 **Oh, and don't get your hopes up about additional Bleach characters. I only plan for Byakuya and one other person to be a part of the story.**

 **And Naruto has Ichigo's (Bleach's main character) original Shikai appearance. I stopped paying attention to Bleach after Aizen's defeat so I'm just going with it.**

 **And Naruto isn't necessarily OP. He may have more raw power than everyone in FT barring Gildarts and Makarov, he has little finesse and skill. They'd be able to soundly defeat him due to their own experience and power. Right now, I'd say that Naruto is about even with Laxus.**

 **And next time, Naruto will address the vision in further detail with Zangetsu.**

 **Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review!**

* * *

 **[Next Time: The Maiden of the Rain!]**


End file.
